Red Wolf
by Doone
Summary: His life has taken an unexpected twist for the worst. Ron was bitten by a werewolf late one night. How will he deal with this? What's he going to say to his friends? What will the transformations be like?
1. Late Night's Calling

It had been a tough day. Ron wanted nothing more than to just run away from everything. He had completly botched his potion during Double Potions, and of course gotten chewed out for it. After that he had forgot his Tranfiguration homework. McGonagall wasn't pleased. To top everything off, that evening when he was planning on relaxing in the Common Room, Hermione started lecturing him on who knows what. God she could be annoying sometimes.

He told Harry and Hermione he was going out for stroll around the grounds.

"Well, alright, but be sure to be back before curfew!" she seemed a little put out he didn't stay to listen to her speech.

The air felt cool and refreshing as it wrapped around him. It's marvelous what fresh air can do to one's spirit. He was now walking along the edge of the lake. The Forbidden Forest was straight ahead of him.

"It looks so peaceful tonight, so beautiful..." He thought to himself. Soon he couldn't help but head towards it. It was as if it was drawing him towards it, as if destiny was reeling him in.

Ron reached the forest and started on his way in. He told himself he would only go a in a little ways, the moon was already high in the sky, sure to be getting close to curfew.

For the first time today he felt completly at ease. Everything just seemed so far away in this forest.

It was then that he first heard it. It was a lonely howl, closer than he would have liked. His eyes quickly darted toward the moon as he realized what this meant. "O God, why didn't I notice it before? I was looking right at it just a second ago!"

His ears were greeted with a low growl. All he could think to do was run, trying to keep as quiet as possible along the way. He'd walked further into the forest than he had thought.

A snarl, so close this time. "O God, O God, O God..." The end still wasn't visible. He could hear the wolf's paws thumping against the ground now.

A deafening bark sounded through the trees, followed by a searing pain in his left leg. He fell to the ground instantly.

After the wolf had left its mark, it trotted back into the forest depths. Ron was thankful for this. He had come so close to the end. It still wasn't visible, but he could feel it.

His leg ached horribly, and he knew he had lost an awful lot of blood. Already he was so weak, he didn't know what to do.

All he could think to do was lie there in the dirt. It felt best to him at the time.

In his current state he didn't even realize what all this mean't before he blacked out entirely.


	2. New Awakenings

A/N: O my God! I got a review! Thank you so much Oliver's Quidditch Crazy! I'm flattered. This is my first fic so any input is really appreciated. I'll try to update as often as possible; I know there's nothing more annoying than a person who doesn't update in... like... half a year, or something.

OOO

By the time Ron came to the sun was already filtering through the trees above him. His head was throbbing, and his leg even more so. The blood had finally clotted, but it still looked pretty serious.

"Bloody Hell..." He tried to stand, but couldn't will himself up. He slumped back down to the ground to ponder what was going on.

"I have to get to the Hospital Wing... how on Earth did this happen?" He went back to last night, trying hard to remember.

"I was outside, walking, and then... then I was attacked. But by what?" He pushed himself further. "A wolf, it was a wolf!" His eyes shot open with realization.

"And the full moon, a werewolf! No, no not a werewolf... that would mean... that would mean that I'm... I'm..." He couldn't bring himself to say it. By now he was fully awake. Tears were starting to well in his eyes.

"I can't go to the Hospital Wing. If Madam Pomfrey checks me over she'll have to know what happened to me. She'd be sure to tell Dumbledore, and after that it wouldn't be long before the rest of the professors and all the students found out. No, I'll have to deal with this myself."

He forced himself off the ground into a standing position. "Ah, right then. I can make this work." It hurt pretty bad to put weight on it, he'd have to try and make his limp not so obvious.

If he hobbled up to his dormatory quick enough Harry and Hermione might not notice he had been out all night. It proved harder than he thought.

"Damn leg... I can't believe this..." He cursed as he made his way through the great oak doors.

When he got to the Common Room he was greeted with a warm welcome.

"Ronald Weasley! We were worried sick! Weren't we Harry? Sometimes I just don't understand you! Harry said you didn't come up to your dormatory all night. A little stroll around the grounds, hmph!"

"What, you mean the two of you were sitting here waiting for me the whole time?"

"No, around midnight we decided we needed our sleep and went up to bed. Not that we could sleep well knowing you were out wandering around in the dead of night. This morning then we woke up before everyone else in hopes that you would come back for breakfast." Even Harry seemed a little pissed. "So, tell us, where the Hell were you?

Time for a good lie.

"Well...I was walking around the lake, and I got kind of tired, so I just thought I'd lie down for a minute... and I guess I fell asleep. No biggie."

Harry seemed like he totally bought it. "Just don't ever pull a stunt like that again. We were going crazy last night."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry."

"It's okay. Why don't we all go and get some more sleep?"

"Sounds good to me."

Ron hoped Hermione had fell for his lie. She just stared at him peculiar-like the whole time.

"Ron, are you limping?" She called out to him as they made their way toward the separate staircases.

Time for another juicy lie.

"Yeah, probably. Sleeping on the ground all night has that effect on a person." Harry let out a small laugh, though Hermione just kept a quizzical look plastered on her face.

"Right then, see you both at breakfast."


	3. Hooded Visiter

A/N: I'm sorry about the wait. Believe it or not, I almost lost interest in this story. That's why I need more reviews! Again thank you so, so much to those who have reviewed. I'll make sure to answer all of them.

UK All The Way: I agree, I wasn't very pleased with the second chapter. I just couldn't think of how else to portray Ron. I really didn't think much about what year they should be in... kinda dumb huh? I'll say sixth, just because it hasn't 'happened' yet. This my own story and I don't want to mess with AU stuff. And about Lupin, well, you'll just have to wait and see. I promise you he does come into play though. Thanks for your input! Doone

Beloved-Stranger: Thank you so much for your writing tips. I admit, I need them! Your compliments are really appreciated as well. Wolves forever! ;)

OOO

Harry climbed into his four-poster and in a few seconds Ron could hear snores filling the room. The rest of the boys had yet to awake. A quick glance at a nearby clock told him it was 5:52.

Despite the overwhelming tired that seemed to fall upon him suddenly, Ron dragged himself to the bathroom.

His pant leg was shredded and torn away, reveling the bloodied skin beneath. Thank God his long cloak had hid the awful sight from prying eyes. He took a towel from the bin near the sink and cleaned up the deep bites. Using another towel, he made a make-shift bandage.

"Doubt the house elves will miss it much"

It was as he fastened this bandage, as he gazed at the brutal puntures, did his situation begin to take form. He was a werewolf. He was going to transform each and every month when the moon was at the peak of its cycle. And he had no control over it. It was going to happen, whether he wanted it to or not.

Just thinking about it made him sick to his stomach. He rushed to the toilet only to vomit what little was in his gut.

He merely sat there on the cold floor for a moment afterwards.

What would it be like? His whole life he had been in a single form, seen the world from only one perspective. The sickness and shock of realization had passed, now all that remained was a burning curiousity, almost exitement, mixed with a large amount of dread and pain.

The sweeping tiredness had returned to him now. If he didn't get to bed soon he wouldn't have any sleep before breakfast.

After changing into some warm, dry pajamas he climbed into his own four-poster for a much needed nap.

OOO

"Ron, RON! If you don't get up right now we're gonna miss breakfast completly! Everyone else has already gone." Harry was standing over him, fully dressed.

For a few sweet seconds it was as if nothing had happened. As usual, he was the last awake, Harry was hassling him to get up, and he was starving hungry. O, was he hungy! More so than usual. Why was he so hungry?

And there the time of bliss ended. Everything from only hours earlier came back in a rush, including the awful feelings of despair and fear of what he now was.

"I'm coming. Go ahead without me, I gotta get dressed yet." He hoped he didn't sound to harsh. Truth be told, he wasn't in the best of moods.

When he got to the Great Hall it was already packed full. He spotted Harry and Hermione next to Neville, Seamus, and Dean. They all seemed quite chipper.

"So, how are feeling Ron? Did you sleep well?" Hermione still wore the same annoying look from that morning. She was such a nosy little know-it-all. He wondered if she didn't have an idea to what he was hiding from them. It surely didn't take her long to figure out Lupin, and that was without spending nearly as much time around him as she did Ron.

"Yeah I slept fine, I feel pretty good." 'pretty' was the key word.

Suddenly, the Hall fell completly silent. One could have dropped a quill and it would have echoed off of every surface.

A dark figure was running towards the Head Table. The hood of their cloak was drawn, and their tattered robes were pulled tight across their body.

As he reached the professors he spoke in a mumbled voice that could only be heard by some of the closer students.

"I must speak with Dumbledore, now, it's urgent." is what the Trio made out.

"Do either of you recognize him?" Harry asked in an utterly bewildered tone.

"No." Hermione and Ron said in unison.

The three wore the same expression of amazement as the rest of the Hall as Dumbledore led the mysterious stranger out.


	4. A Morbid Conversation

A/N: Weeeeee! Six reviews! Let's see, that would about... six more than I expected. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Here are my answers to any new ones:

Dee: Glad you like it! I hope you continue reading it.

Rumpleteaze: It feels so good to be loved! I see you put me in your C2. I'm honored! This is gonna sound dumb, but I was wondering, how do I become a staff member? I don't know much about C2s, but I love 'Ron as a werewolf' stories (hence why I'm writing this one).

UK All The Way: You won't have to bet much longer. The stranger gets unmasked a few lines down. You'll just have to keep betting a little longer on Hermione though.

Thanks again to all reviewers! Now, anyone who is reading this and is not yet a reviewer, I encourage you to become one by pressing a magical little button on the bottom of this page. Now without further ado, here's the next chappie.

OOO

The stranger followed Dumbledore up to his office. Several of the former Headmasters and mistresses

greeted him, others stuck up their noses at the fowl half-breed of a creature.

"You can hang your cloak on that coat hook there if you wish."

They did as they were told. Beneath the hood was a gaunt looking man, scared, and his once brown hair was now streaked with gray.

Dumbledore took a seat behind his elaborate desk. The figure followed suite, sitting in the one of the chairs placed in front of the desk.

"So, what have you come to speak with me about Remus?" Lupin seemed to tighten at these words. He wasn't really sure how to say it, but he managed to stutter out a reply.

"W-well, last night was the full moon, as you're probably aware, and I needed to come to Hogwarts in order to get ingredients for the Wolfsbane Potion. My plan was simply to floo here from Grimmauld Place in the afternoon but, as luck would have it, I was out Floo Powder. I figured I could just take a Muggle bus as close to here as it would go." Here he paused, thinking of how to put the next part. "The bus, i-it took longer than I had expected. And then it also didn't go as close to Hogwarts as I had hoped. I was walking through Hogsmeade around 4:30p.m. I knew I didn't have long before I would transform, so I took a shortcut throught the Forbidden Forest seeing as I knew the place quite well. That too took longer than I had expected. The trees were so dense I didn't notice how low the sun was getting. I was about halfway through the forest when I started to transform. I tried getting back to the Shrieking Shack, but it was too late. I transformed in the forest and I-I,"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, "Remus, is it really that bad?"

"Yes, it is actually... Dumbledore, I fear I may have bitten one of the students."

Dumbledore was silent for a long moment. He looked down towards his hands, soaking in the shocking news. Lupin had always been so careful about such an event. He knew he would never wish what had plagued him for so long on another.

"What exactly leads you to believe this? Surley you must have some evidence."

Lupin reached into his pocket to pull out a tattered piece of black cloth. It looked to be soaked in blood.

"When I woke this morning this was in my mouth. I could taste blood, I was covered in it. I had an odd feeling as well, similar to how I felt after... the incident.

Another moment passed before Dumbledore spoke. How could he deny such clear testimony?

"Do you have any clue to who the victim might have been?"

"I can only assume it must have been a boy, seeing as this is the bottom of a pant leg."

"Yes... would you mind if I kept this?" Dumbledore said indicating towards the scrap of fabric. "Maybe it might help in the future."

"No, of course not."

The two seemed lost in thought during yet another pause. It was broken as Lupin rose from his chair.

"I should probably be leaving now, Buckbeak's long overdue for a feeding."

"Right! Yes, you should get back home and rest some. Merlin knows you could use it. Why don't you just floo back from here." Dumbledore got up and walked over to the majestic fireplace gracing the wall of his office. Fawkes squawked loudly as he scooped a large handful of powder from a bowl near his perch.

"There you are." With that the pile of Floo Powder was placed in his palms. Lupin could feel that the headmaster's hands were cold and shaking. He remembered all of the stress he had caused him while he attended Hogwarts. Now he had created another like himself. Done something he swore he would never. Cursed another to lead the life of torture he had. And he had created even more stress for the old man.

"Take care Dumbledore." Said the stranger before disapearing back to the miserable House of Black.


	5. The Eternal Werewolf

A/N: Ugh, I don't know what to make of this chapter. I wasn't quite sure where to go with it, but this is what I got. If you hate it, please tell me. It was a bugger to write. Anyway, here are my review answers: (nine now! I'm so happy...)

mppgrl: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy it. Yeah, I love werewolves (okay, obsess over is more like it) and Ron is cool, so I just put them together. I must admit, the first time I read PoA I thought Ron with his crappy leg, or someone, was going to get bitten. I was almost disapointed when it didn't turn out that way. The more werewolves the better! O well, I'm just rambling now.

lovemehatemejustdon'tfearme: I like the new name! It's original, and so true. Poor Moony, this will be tough on him. But more o' that later in the story. Issues may be an understatement if the mystery isn't cracked before the full moon, but again, you'll just have to wait and see.

Wilddog14: Thank you! I hope you keep reading!

OOO

The days went by, the moon ever changing. Dumbledore watched the students intently. So far he hadn't a clue as to who was bitten. Whoever it was, they themselves must have been aware of it. It wasn't nessesarily the kind of thing that goes unnoticed. For their (and Lupin's) sake he decided not to tell any of the other professors. If this student didn't feel comfortable talking to him, or even Madame Pomfrey, they surely wouldn't want word spread across the school of their being.

Dumbledore felt a great deal of pity for the student. He could remember vividly what Remus was like when he was young. Without the Marauders Dumbledore didn't know where he would be. They had exepted him, helped him. Hell, they even became unregistered Animagi for his sake. When he had first come to Hogwarts he was so shy, so scared. But when he left he was the confident and cocky Mr. Moony. He hoped this new werewolf had friends like those four.

OOO

The full moon was approaching faster than Ron would have liked. He had ten days now.

Hermione had very pleased with him lately. He had been spending almost every waking hour that he didn't have class in the library. When she was curious about the miracle he told her his mum wasn't pleased with his grades, said that he was nothing compared to Bill and Charlie (Percy was still a touchy subject). That wasn't complete fiction either.

Though none of the tell-tale signs of Lycanthropy (fancy big word he picked up in his reading) were showing just yet, he wanted to be ready to hide them. To do so he would have to know as much about them as he could. The transformation itself would be important to study as well. It would be freaky enough as it was, knowing exactly what would happen couldn't hurt.

Harry, on the other hand, had been annoyed by these new study habits. That's where they were at now.

"Ron you haven't seen the sun in days! We've a quidditch match against Ravenclaw in a week, you aren't going to be prepared for it at this rate! Why don't you just take a break? You love quidditch."

Ron didn't say anything. He just stared at his bag full of books. All were on werewolves.

"It's Hermione isn't it." Ron's head shot up, his eyes narrowed. "What?"

"I knew it would come to this..." Harry shook his head in mock sadness. "Hermione, you're crushing on her aren't you? You're pretending to be some kind of bookworm so she'll think you're neat.

Ron's his ears were going red. "This is joke right? You're not serious, you're kidding, right?" Harry gave no answer. "You're serious? No way, I hate that stupid girl! It's got nothing to do with her, or any girl for that matter."

"Well what does it have to with, then?"

"I dunno..." was he could think to say.

"What are all these anyway?" He dug his hand into Ron's bookbag before he could stop him. Harry pulled out a huge old leather-bound book entitled The Eternal Werewolf.

"Werewolves?"

"Yeah... they're kind of interesting creatures, you know."

Harry let out a small laugh before turning to leave. "You do what you want, I'm going to practice quidditch."

OOO

Hermione was working on a History of Magic essay when he got there.

"Oh, hello Ron. I didn't notice you walk in.

Good. She was in tunnel vision mode. This way she wouldn't notice _what_ he was reading exactly.

Ron pulled the large book Harry had been looking at before. He opened to section on symptoms.

_Nearing the full moon werewolves will begin to exhibit signs of their Lycanthropy. Though it varies greatly between werewolves, most will begin to notice these signs_

_around 3-5 days before the night of the transformation. Younger, or less experienced werewolves, may suffer from earlier and more intense symptoms. _

Great, just what I need, Ron thought.

_Physical symptoms may include: Flu-like symptoms, loss of appetite, extreme tiredness, greatly heightened senses, and, in times of unusually strong emotion, slight transformation. (such as a change in eye color, claws, or fangs)_

Slight transformation... that sounds like one that could get me into trouble, he thought.

_Mental symptoms may include: Strong wolfen instincts, difficulty concentrating, paranoia, sensitivity, mood swings, fear, agressiveness, and others, depending on the werewolf._

This was going to be harder than he expected. Having enough of that, he flipped around for the section on the transformation. It wasn't hard to find, the pages were littered with gruesome illustrations of what the transformations looked like. They were indescribable. Some made a person sick to look at. Maybe it was the thought that he, Ron Weasley, would resemble these awful drawings in less than ten days. He was transfixed on them for a long time before Hermione broke his stupor.

"Ron, what on Earth are you reading about?" her mouth gaped in horror at the bloody pictures.

"Er... nothing. I just found it on a table over there," He made some random motion with his hand, "the drawings... they're kind of interesting, aren't they?"

"Depends on how you define intresting." She glared at the book with distaste. "Listen, would you ask Madame Prince if I could borrow some ink? I'm almost out."

"Yeah, sure." Ron was glad for the chance to change the subject. He got up and walked across the room to the Librarian's desk.

Hermione, her usual curious self, took the chance to inspect Ron's book.

"The Eternal Werewolf..." she muttered to herself.


	6. Bloody Embroidery

I think you'll be pleased with this chapter. It's the moment you've all been waiting for. I can't believe the number of reviews I've gotten! Thirteen, the unlucky, and also my favorite, number. Here are my answers:

lovemehatemejustdon'tfearme: Here it is. The chapter you've been craving. I hope you like it! (Ron is silly, isn't he?)

Rumpleteaze: I'm really glad you love the story! I never got an E-mail about being a staff member, though... I don't get computers sometimes. Oo

Wolfcursed: Thanks! I hope you keep reading. Werewolves forever!

Magnolia Lane: Yeah, I can't wait to write the transformation scene! And the 'secret' thing gets taken care of in this chappie. Oops, maybe I shouldn't have said that.

OOO

The days flew by. Ron started noticing his senses perk up about six days before the full moon. At that time it was the only symptom he felt. He was pretty cocky for a day or two. This werewolf deal was more fun than Lupin had always let on. It was terribly entertaining being able to hear what some of the Slytherins discussed during meals in the Great Hall. Or what teachers actually said to kids getting yelled in the hall. And he could use his sense of smell to track down whoever farted during class or in the dorms. It never failed.

But good things never last, and soon the foresaken night was only three days away. By now his senses had heightened to the point where it wasn't fun anymore. Now it was just annoying. He started feeling a little under the weather as well. His skin had gone tight and palid, his eyes sunken in and dark.

Ever since the night he was bitten he could feel the presence of the wolf, but now it seemed like it was screaming for escape. He felt as if he let his guard down for even a second the monster growing inside him would explode, and consume him. Which, technically, wasn't all wrong according to the books he read. Because of this he tried especially hard to keep his emotions in check. He knew he could have a bit of temper as it was, and this werewolf thing only added fuel to the fire. The book was right about everything. Earlier today in Charms his quill broke during a test and he nearly cried. Afterwards he couldn't believe it. He felt like an idiot. Then later in potions he stirred his stupid project the wrong way and Snape made him start all over again. It took every ounce of clear thinking left in him to stop himself from gouging out the asshole's eyes. By now he was really embarrassed. Harry and Hermione didn't seem to take notice, thank God. He supposed they were used to him acting weird by now.

The last few days were like slow-motion compared to the rest of the month. By the day of the full moon Ron couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted to just get the whole thing over with. Though, as much as he tried to push it out of his mind, he was almost exited for that night. Curiousity killed the wolf.

Breakfast was awful. As he walked into the large room he had to put his hands in his pockets to keep from clapping them to his ears. The noise was unbearable! And oh, the smells. The aromas of food he couldn't bring himself to eat and over a thousand other people filled his nose. It was making his already pounding head worse.

One thing he had never noticed before this ordeal was the different scents of people. It wasn't like perfume, or makeup, this was the real scent of people. Harry was almost like cinnamon, kind of spicy and strong. Hermione was kind of sweet and musty. Then there was some, like malfoy, who were down-right sour. Like young grapes. Neville was fruity, like peaches almost. Crabbe and Goyle were probably the most intriging. He thought they stunk before this, but now he couldn't stand being around them! Have they heard of showers?

"Are you okay Ron? You haven't touched your food, it's not like you. You don't look well either." Worry was clear in Hermione's voice.

"Yeah, it's just a flu or something," He lied. Hermione was sure she could see his eyes twitch.

The rest of the day went about as smoothly as breakfast. During morning classes he couldn't concentrate on anything; his mind was racing, though his body was as sluggish as could be.

However, quidditch was the lowest point by far. The match against Ravenclaw was a complete wash. 310 to 170 was the final score. Gryffindor had scored so high only because Harry caught the snitch. Ron didn't make a single save during the entire game. Loud belts of "Weasley is Our King" had rung throughout the pitch.

After the game he tried as hard as he could to be civil to the disgruntled Gryffindors greeting the team on the ground. Hermione was going on and on about scientific ways of viewing the game, and what they should have done different to beat Ravenclaw. Harry kept on saying things like "Hermione it's a game, not a school subject. Don't look at it like that." Ron tuned out most of what was going on around him. The sun starting set, thus he was feeling increasingly worse.

Finally everyone started heading back to the castle, and the team went to the locker rooms. Harry and Ron changed without speaking.

"You coming Ron?" Harry called as he started heading back to the Common Room.

"No, I think I'm going to stick around here for awhile." By 'stick around here' he meant 'find a way to transform without hurting anyone or getting found out'.

"Okay." He seemed to disapointed to care about anything.

OOO

Dumbledore was in office, thinking. Tonight was the full moon. Somewhere in his school was a young werewolf. They were going to transform. What if they didn't take precautions? How could they even? It's not like they have any clue what it would like. They wouldn't know that their mind would be consumed by the wolf. They had no idea about what the pain would be like. Sure, they were most likely feeling the symptoms of the waxing moon, but tonight would be so different than that. A wolfsbane potion was out of question. Most students didn't know suck a thing existed, mush less how to concoct one. And they would have to be quite skilled thieves to steal ingredients for it from Snape. He couldn't let a wolf run wild in his school. These were touchy times as it was. If a child was killed, or bitten, he would never hear the end of it.

He was toying with the blood soaked pant leg in his hands. It was starting to smell quite rank. He decided to wash it off.

In the bathroom he ran it under warm water and soaped it up. The water turned red as it ran down the drain. As he turned it over, to what would have been the inside of the pant leg, something caught his eye. Just above the cuff 'R. W.' was embroidered. He had never noticed it before; the blood was caked on to thick.

He nearly ran back to his office and dug his class list out of his desk. The pages were on the verge of ripping as flipped to the 'W' page. A bony finger rested, shaking upon the only name that fit the initials.

"Ron..." Why hadn't he noticed it earlier?


	7. Unveiling

Sorry if I haven't been updating at my former speed. Spring Break came to end for me last week. Yet another cliffhanger at the end of this chapter. I'm so evil! Review answers:

Magnolia Lane: Wait no longer! It doesn't get to the 'finding' part just yet, but that'll be in the next chapter. I hope you like this chappie!

lovemehatemejustdon'tfearme: Like I said above, the 'finding' part is next chapter. This chapter does better explain what Dumbledore does though. My original plan was to have them find Ron in this one, but it turned out longer than I thought. To keep to my normal length, I put it in the next chapter. You keep reading, I'll keep writing!

Rumpleteaze: Oooh, I can't wait to write the transformation scene! I'm hoping it'll be next chapter, but you never know. I'm glad you're sticking with this story!

OOO

Outside the quidditch game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw was coming to an end. Dumbledore still had time. The sun was low in the sky, but not yet setting.

Lupin was currently in the dungeons getting the ingredients for his Wolfsbane potion from Snape. He decided he would go down there and tell him the grave news. Remus was sure to be upset that the student he had bitten turned out to be one so close to him, but he would want to know nevertheless. He had been just sick about the whole accident.

A few minutes later Dumbledore arrived at the dungeons. Lupin was mixing the potion's ingredients in a small cauldron.

"Do you need something as well, Dumbledore?" Snape asked in his usual drawl.

"Yes, Remus can I have a word?"

"What is it Dumbledore? Is it about..." Lupin asked as the two were out of the dungeons and in the deserted entrance hall.

Dumbledore nodded "I know who it was you bit that night."

"Who?"

He sighed deeply before answering. "Ron Weasley"

Lupin's face dropped visibly. "No... I couldn't have... not Ron..."

"If we hurry we can catch him before the moon rises. Well, maybe not you. You have your own business to take care of. Go, take your potion. You can always see Ron in the morning."

"But Dumbledore, you-you can't leave him to transform on his own! Trust me, I know how bad it can be the first time. Isn't there any way I can help?"

"No... you should just worry about yourself for tonight. Hagrid and Madame Pomfrey have had quite a bit of experience with werewolves. They should be able to help."

"Right..."

Students started filling in from the grounds. The game must have ended.

"I'll have to hurry. Goodbye Remus."

OOO

Hagrid was sitting at his over-sized table enjoying supper when he heard a knock on the door.

"Dumbledore! Why, come in. Yeh can have somethin' to eat if yer want."

"No thank you Hagrid, I'm afraid we don't have time."

"What do yeh mean? What's goin' on?" He could tell something bad was up. He could hear it in Dumbledore's voice.

"I'm afraid I have very bad news... as of last month Hogwarts has a new werewolf resident."

"Really?" Hagrid almost seemed exited about having a sort of creature at the school. "This would be the first since Lupin, right?"

"Yes, infact Lupin was the one who bit the poor student."

Hagrid's eyes widened. "Yer mean they were bitten here at Hogwarts? That ain't good at all... I thought yeh meant they'd been bitten before comin' here... Who is it? Anyone I'd recognize?"

"Sadly, yes. Ron Weasley was our victim."

"No... no, not Ron..." The half-giant's eyes were watering. "H-how did this happen? Yeh said Lupin bit 'im?"

Dumbledore nodded solemly. "He was coming for his potion, but he was too late and transformed in the Forbidden Forest. For some reason Ron was there that night and was bitten..." He let Hagrid soak this in before continuing. "I'm telling you this because tonight is the full moon. Ron will be facing his first transformation, and I thought you could aid him. You did have quite a bit of experience with Remus before the Marauder's time."

"Sure, sure... we're goin' teh have to hurry; the sun's settin' already. Do yeh know where he is?"

"I can only assume he would go to the Whomping Willow. He knows how to get passed it, and what it was once used for."

"Right. So what do I tell 'im?"

Dumbledore pondered this for a moment. "Tell him I figured it out, and that you were sent to help him through his transformation. We can explain it all in better detail tomorrow. He won't likely be in the best state of mind tonight, anyhow. I'm going to go back to the castle to inform Harry and Hermione. They have as much of a right to know as we do. Not to mention they would probably like to help their friend as well."

"Okay then, I'll go an find 'im"

OOO

Hermione was studying near the fire in the Common Room as Harry walked in. He plopped down in the over-stuffed chair next to her and proceeded to stare at the ground.

"Cheer up Harry. You caught the snitch; it's not like the game was your fault."

"Still Hermione, you were there, you saw the whole thing. Face it, we sucked, swallowed, bit, and chewed."

She knew it probably wasn't appropriate, but this made her laugh.

"Where's Ron?" she asked in between giggles.

"He stayed behind. I think he might be going to practice some until dark. He seemed pretty messed up about everything."

"I can understand that, he was awful bad tonight."

"Yeah..."

The two could hear someone mumble the password. Seconds later the portrait door swung open, and in stepped none other than their headmaster.

"Good evening Professor," an odd look was in the old man's usually twinkling eye's, "is something wrong?" Hermione added quickly.

He nodded and took a seat in one of the arm chairs before diving into his story for the third time tonight. It was begining to feel repetitive.

"Have either of you noticed anything stange about Ron lately? Or, has he told you any kind of 'deep secrets'? Ones that he wasn't planning of telling anyone else, including me."

Dumbledore saw only looks of confusion. "Apparently not..." This was going to be tough. Harder than Lupin or Hagrid. How would he word such a thing?

"Ron... he was... last month, he was in the Forbidden Forest. AmI correct?"

Harry and Hermione nodded. Dumbledore continued with his theory.

"Well, I regret to inform you that your friend was... was bitten by Professor Lupin.

Everything was silent for a long time. Harry just stared at the old man in shock, while Hermione's bottom lip was quivering.

"I knew it, I knew it! I should have said something! Why, with all those books he was reading lately, and the way he looked and acted... That night, the night he was bitten, he was limping when he came back. All of the clues were perfect. I figured Lupin out, why didn't I figure Ron out?"

"Please Hermione, calm down. It's not your fault. It's no ones's fault." Dumbledore tried to console her.

"Why didn't he tell us?" was all Harry could say.

"I don't know Harry, I don't know..." He took a glance out the window and nearly jumped out of his seat at how little sunlight was left. "Listen, there isn't much time. Tonight is the full moon and Ron is going to transform for the first time. I've sent Hagrid to find him and help him through it. I didn't know if you would want to be there as well."

"Of course we will! Won't we Harry?"

He nodded defiantly. "He needs our help."

"You best hurry then. I don't know where Hagrid is, or even if he found him yet. I would check the Whomping Willow first though." With that said he added as an afterthought, "Please, be careful." Though by this time they were already tearing out of portrait hole.


	8. The Sun Does Set

This chapter was so much fun to write. Hopefully it will be as much fun to read. It's been in high demand. Here are my review answers:

Rumpleteaze: Wow! Five years, huh? I'm glad you like it so much! Hope this transformation scene is what you were expecting.

lovemehatemejustdon'tfearme: I agree about Dumbledore. He was real hard write about I thought. And about all the confusion; I was planning on having this focus more on Lupin in later chapters. I thought maybe I could make up some of my own memories for him and stuff. It'll all make more sense then, I hope. Sorry if you weren't happy with the way Harry and Hermione found out. Kinda couldn't think of anything better. Typical me. Oh, well. I'm pretty happy with this chappie. I've been waiting to write this one.

Wolfcursed: Sweet! Sticking is good. Don't worry about holding me hostage, though. I'll be sure to finish this thing.

xmardiniecakes!x: Oh my!My story's adored? I feel so special. Linguists rock!

Briony: Thanks! I hope you keep on reading. All your questions will answered, young grasshopper, just read a few lines down.

OOO

Hagrid left his hut in a rush and starting running towards the Whomping Willow. How was he ever going to find him? The sun was getting lower.

"Ron! Ron, are yeh out here?"

By now he could see the great tree ahead of him. However, there a figure was in the grass a few yards away from it. Hagrid ran up to it. It was Ron. The half-giant knelt next to him and shook his shoulder gently. He seemed in a great deal of pain and groaned loudly.

"Ron, Dumbledore's figured yeh out." He said as he helped him into a sitting position. It took him awhile, but once Ron registered this he exploded into a fit.

"No! God dammit! How on Earth? You mean, you know too? Oh, Merlin... I'm so stupid... I can't believe this..."

"It's all righ'... I understand. Yeh got every right to be upset." He tried comforting the poor kid, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Yeh dun look very good. We best get yeh in the Shack before too long. We dun got much time. Come now, that's it." He continued to reasure him as he helped him walk towards the malicious tree. Hagrid prodded the knot with a branch and led the both of them down the tunnel. The half-giant actually had to crawl on his hands knees to fit. Ron's random breaths rattled behind him the whole length of the passage.

"Here we are, then. You up first." Hagrid helped the kid up through the trapdoor, heaving himself up shortly after. He cracked his gigantic back as he stood up at his normal height. Ron was sitting on the ground running his fingers through his hair. Sweat was running down his face.

A loud crash sounded through the rotting house as two more figures burst out of the trapdoor. Ron and Hagrid's heads snapped around to meet what was causing the rucus.

"Ron! Oh, Ron! Are you all right? You haven't changed yet, that's good." Hermione embraced him, hugging him so tightly that it made breathing even more difficult than it already was. He could feel tears on her warm skin.

"W-why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you... look at you now. Now what are we to do?" Harry to seemed on the verge of tears, however he hid it well. It would be against his reputation as "The Boy Who Lived".

Ron managed to croke out a small, "I don't know; I'm sorry."

"It's okay... I s'pose I probably would have done the same thing in your position."

All was silent for a moment. Ron let out a small wimper as he visually tightened.

"Let's get 'em up stairs, he'll be transformin' any time now." Hagrid told Harry and Hermione. They carried him up the creaking staircase and opened the door to a room. It was the same one they had been in three years before... with Sirius.

"Jus lay 'em on the floor fer now." Gently, he was lowered onto the floor. It was cool and soothing against his burning face.

"Maybe, er, maybe we should get 'em out 'o his robes. Yeh know, so's he dun ruin them all. Doubt his family's got extra galleons to spend on new clothes."

"Yeah, that would make sense. Hermione, er, why don't you just go downstairs until all this is over with."

"Oh, yes, of course. I-I find gruesome things like werewolf transformations rather unnerving as it is." She seemed horribly embarrassed. Even in the bleak lighting it was clear she was blushing.

Once she was down in the other room Harry and Hagrid proceeded.

For what seemed to be long while he just lay there, panting and moaning from time to time. Harry took a seat on a grubby chair near the one small window, and Hagrid sat on a tattered bed in the corner. The moon was visible out the window near Harry. The faint red glow of the sun was diminishing.

Suddenly a shriek rang through the room. Ron rose to knees and crossed him arms across around his stomach. Hagrid flinched.

"It's always worse the first few times. It's the kind o' thing that takes gettin' used to."

Blood ran down his face as his blue eyes turned a feral gold.

"I-I don't remember Professor Lupin b-bleeding."

"I told yeh, es worse the firs' time. His body ain't used to shifting round like tha'..."

Tears mixed with the blood on his cheeks. He screamed again as his fingernails lengthened to animal-like claws. Blood covered his hands. His toenails did the same and bled onto the floor. He clapped his hands to his ears and screamed louder yet. The claws dragged down his face and Harry and Hagrid could see his ears pointen to an elven shape. They then grew a few sizes larger and were engulfed in red fur, the same shade as what was on his head. The fur started to sprout all over his naked body. This seemed to really drive him into frenzy. He started scratching at himself with his new claws. Gashes opened and bled everywhere.

"Merlin, we've got to stop him!" Harry was about to get out of his seat when Hagrid rose and put a hand on his shoulder.

"No... yeh can't... he's not 'imself, he'll hurt yeh..."

Ron fell back flat on the ground as he started screaming things out.

"Please! Please make it stop! Just let me die! Oh, please... death! Merlin! I want to die! This isn't worth it! Please, I want to die!"

"Don't talk like that!" Harry found himself shout.

"Harry he can't hear you! His mind is gone; he's not the Ron you knew. He's a monster now, Harry."

"No he's not! A monster wouldn't say things like that! A monster wouldn't feel! His mind hasn't changed yet, I know it!"

The loudest scream yet came from the horrible furry creature before them. His entire body seemed to disfigure itself. His hands curled and shortened forming huge wolfen paws. His feet grew and shifted into a wolf's. A sickening grinding could be heard as his knees hinged in a different fashion. His teeth grew out to long points and his nose wrinkeld and contorted. His hands, now paws, flew to his face again as his mouth and nose lengthened into a snout. The screaming continued, slowly fading to a mournful howl.

"I'll be damned..." Harry's face held an expression somewhere between disgusted, fearful, and sympathetic.

One would never guess Ron had ever been human. Save for the red fur and the fact that he was a bit larger than any normal wolf would grow to. He sniffed the blood that lay beneath him on the floorboards. After emitting a low growl his golden eyes caught sight of Hagrid and Harry.

"We have teh get out 'o here, Harry. He's fully transformed now; he can bite us. Grab his clothes an' follow me."

Harry did as he was told and followed the gameskeeper's lead.

"Slowly, now, slowly..." Hagrid mumbled as they inched away from where they had been seated. Ron's eyes flashed as he stared at them intently. His nostrils flared and he snarled. It was when he took action and leapt at them did Hagrid lose his cool.

"Run, Harry! We can't stay here!" Ron missed them by about two feet as the two ran as fast possible out the door. Hagrid got out first, and held the door open for Harry. As Harry was about to get out he felt a horrible sensation on his leg. Hagrid pulled him out and slammed the door. Furious barking and snarling could be heard.

"Fuck! He bit me didn't he? He bit me! Oh hell... he bit me!"

"No, no. Calm down Harry. Look at it, it's only scratch. A deep one, but a scratch. Tha' was close, though. We're lucky."

"What's going on? Who's bitten? I heard yelling." Hermione came bolting up the stairs. Her face said it all. Her eyes were red; she had been crying.

"No one's been bitten 'Mione. Harry jus' 'ad a close call. Thas all."

"Is he, Ron, i-is he alright?"

Hagrid's face darkened.

"I dun know."

"What do mean? What happened in there?" she inquired, motioning towards the old door.

"Well, the transformation went fine for a firs' time. More it's the mental part of the deal I'm worried about. Ron, yeh know, always so unhappy with himself as it was..."

"Oh..."

Hagrid quickly changed the subject.

"How about you, Harry? We best get yeh to the Hospital Wing. Can yeh walk?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." With that he forced himself up and went downstairs. The others followed back to the castle in silence. Lupine howls could be the whole journey.


	9. After the Storm

Oy! I'm so sorry it's been such long time! Life's a bitch. Here are the review answers:

Magnolia Lane: Yeah, that was one heck of a number. Thanks, and I hope you like this chapter!

Rumpleteaze: Woo Hoo! My story has a name! I like Crumple-Horned Snorkacks too...

CloudRyokinStrife: Werewolves so kick ass! Thanks for reviewing!

UK All The Way: You're back to your old name again I see. I agree that part was kinda funny. Can't you just see Harry all flipping out and swearing and crap?

Taeniaea: Thanks! I hope you like this chappie!

OOO

Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid spent the rest of the night in the hospital wing waiting. Hermione had fallen asleep around 1:00a.m., and Hagrid was snoring in a chair next to her. Harry, on the other hand, was wide awake. The transformation was still fresh in his memory. He sat in the window sill, gazing out at the grounds. The scratch on his leg itched beneath its bandage. Though he did nod off a few times, he never got more than a half hour of sleep at a time.

Time passed quickly; and suddenly he snapped to full attention. Pale colors of light were stretching through the haze of the night.

"Hermione! Hagrid! Get up!" He began yelling, nearly falling off the window sill.

"Wha- what's goin' on?" Hagid said was he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Mmm, yeah... wha- wait! Morning! Hagid it's morning! We have to find Ron! Oh, I hope he's alright... come on Harry! Hurry up!" She ran as fast as she could out the door and onto the grounds, Harry and Hagrid close behind.

The Whomping Willow looked menacing in the early morning light. Of course, I suppose it always appeared somewhat menacing. The three prodded the knot and began down the passage once again.

"He musta already changed back. I can't hear anythin', can you?"

No..." the two murmered.

The rest of the journey was silent. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they reached the trapdoor.

"I'll go up firs', you two follow." Hagrid opened the trapdoor and hoisted himself in. Harry and Hermione crawled up afterwards.

They wasted no time once in the shack. Harry gathered Ron's robes from an old table where he had left them last night.

"Erm... Hermione, maybe you'd better stay here again..." Harry noticed her blush again.

"Yes, naturally." She went and sat on chair near the table and proceeded to chew her nails. She seemed rather nervous.

Harry had to admit, he was also very nervous. Not that he would let himself show it. Looking up at Hagrid, Harry noticed that he looked more sorrowful than nervous.

"We should prob'ly 'ead on up ter that room then, eh?"

"Yeah..."

The stairs creeked as they walked on them, though Harry couldn't hear anything but the pounding of his heart. Hagrid twisted the doorknob and stepped inside the tattered room. Harry squeezed in right behind him. What he saw scared him almost as much as the actual transformation. Ron was sitting in the corner near the bed with his knees curled up to chest. He was shook violently as sobs racked his body. Bloodshot eyes shot up as he realized the two had entered. In an attempt to hide his tears he snapped his eyes back down at the floor. One could see he was quite embarrassed.

"R-Ron, are you alright? Here, I got your clothes..." Harry walked over to him and sat down on the bed above the other boy.

"I-I'm fine, r-really I am! I-it just hurts... a lot... that's all..." He said as he began putting the robe back on. Harry noted the countless cuts and bruises that marred his skin.

"We'll have teh get yeh up to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey'll fix you good. Maybe get yeh a potion for the pain or something." Hagrid too seemed to be analyzing the damage.

"Fine..." Ron said as he tried standing, only to feel a deep wooziness mixed with the sharp pains of the scratches overcome him. He slumped back down to the ground.

A look of concern crossed Hagrid's already serious face. "Do yeh want me teh carry you back ter the castle? It's natural to feel rather off after a transformation."

"Whatever..." It was obvious Ron didn't much like sinking to so low as to having another carry him, but what choice did he have?

Hermione greeted them with a swarm of questions when they got down the stairs.

"Ron are you alright? Is there anything I can do? You aren't in pain, are you?"

Hagrid answered for him. "Quiet Hermione; he's not fit teh be sayin' much jus' yet."

OOO

By the time they reached the Hospital Wing Ron had fallen asleep. He was exausted after last night. Hagrid just lied him on bed and went to fetch Madame Pomfrey. He had prepared a decent speech on the way there explaining what all was going on, but, as luck would have it, he didn't even need it.

"Oh, yes. Dumbledore told me all about this... poor boy, one of Potter's lot too..." The nurse, who saw just about everything, winced at the sight of Ron on the bed.

"My, this brings back memories. The last time I dealt with werewolves was when, well, when Remus Lupin was a student at Hogwarts." Harry swore he saw her wipe a tear away from her eye. She was back to herself after a moment, though. Harry heard her mumbling something about strange potions as she walked towards the back of the wing.

Hermione tapped him on his shoulder.

"Harry, Hagrid's gone!"

"Hey, you're right. I wonder where-"

Just then the door burst open. In walked Hagrid, followed closely by a ragged Dumbledore and an utterly miserablelooking Lupin.


	10. Wolf to Wolf

Again, it's been a long time. I'm really sorry, I've got to get on a better schedule with this thing. I like this chapter; it's kinda soap opera-like. Real mushy girly-girl stuff. But hey, that's fun sometimes, right? Wow, my reviews are going through the roof lately! 31! Can you believe it? I'm so happy! I love all my reviewers! And while I'm on the subject:

Taeniaea: That's cool you like it! Was this update soon enough?

Marguerida: Wolfsbane would be pretty interesting, wouldn't it? I hope this chapter was what you were waiting for.

lovemehatemejustdon'tfearme: I know, Hagrid's awesome! Definetly one of my favorite characters. Right up there with Fred, George, Ron, and Lupin.

Stephanie: Yeah, Lupin's really got a guilt trip in this fic. I feel bad for him too!

Rumpleteaze: Tee-Hee. I like that quote. It makes me laugh. You'll see Rons' parent's reaction in the next chapter. Oh, I can't wait. And yes, I do love cliffhangers. I'm so evil! Mwahahahahaha!

OOO

Dumbledore walked over to Ron's bed and looked him over. Lupin followed in a shy manner.

"He's sleeping, that's good," muttered Dumbledore.

"Y-yes..." was all Lupin said. Harry noted he was shaking.

Madame Pomfrey returned with a tray full of potions.

"Ah, hello Remus, hello Professor. I'm afraid I'll have to wake him for his pain reducing potion." She set the tray down on a bedside table and gently shook Ron's shoulder. His eyes slowly opened, though he shut them abrutly.

"It's bright... where am I?"

"You're in the Hospital Wing, dear. Do you remember anything from last night? The transformation, anything?" She spoke just above a whisper. His senses were apparently still heightened.

"How could I forget?"

The nurse nodded. "Yes, of course. Here, this potion will help cease the pain some. Are you still in a lot of pain?"

"Yeah... really a lot..."

Though Harry's eyes had been resting on Ron the whole time so far, they quickly flicked over to Dumbledore and Lupin. They stood a few feet away from where him and Hermione were at the foor of the bed on the side of the bed opposite Madame Pomfrey. Dumbledore looked on with a grave set to his face. Lupin, however, seemed like he was going to pop. His eyes were shadowed and bloodshot, probably from his own transformation. He nawed at his bottom lip as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

After Ron downed the potion, Madame Pomfrey proceeded to tend to the cuts, gashes, and bruises that covered him. She smeared many different potions on them to aid in healing. After fifteen minutes or so she straightened herself up and collected her tray. She smiled grimly at Lupin.

"It's been a long time Remus. I would love to stay and chat but I trust you have some... business to take care of."

He closed his eyes and nodded. When he opened them his gaze rest upon Ron. He sat down on a chair next to the bed. This was going to be pretty heavy.

"Ron... you don't know how sorry I am. I didn't want it to happen. Never would I wish such a thing on anyone, let alone such a good friend of mine. When I was young, when I first came to Hogwarts, I vowed I wouldn't ever infect another. I've broken that vow, I've burdened another with the curse that has haunted me most of life. I am dreadfully sorry. I-I can't express how truly sorry I am." He paused for a moment, staring intently at Ron's blank expression. Tears rimmed the older werewolf's eyes. It was eerie, seeing someone as respectful as Remus Lupin about to break down and cry. "I don't blame you if you hate me now for what I've done to you. After I was bitten I hated the wolf who bit me with all my heart."

Ron shifted his eyes from Lupin's to the blanket that covered him.

"I don't hate you," he murmered in a small voice.

Lupin's eyebrows shot up.

"You don't? Why not? If I were you I would hate myself. How could you not hate me? I've ruined your life, for Christ's sake!"

"It wasn't your fault. After last night I know what it's like for you. You really can't control it. I don't blame you. Besides, it was my retarded idea to go for walk during the full moon of all times."

"True, but that's very kind of you. One shouldn't have to worry about such a thing, especially in school" A warm smile crossed his face. He seemed to have calmed down some after getting everything off his chest. "I promise I'll be there for you from now on. I wished I could have been there with you last night, however circumstances didn't really allow it. I remember my first transformation like it was yesterday. Brutal, isn't it?" The smiled became more of a sorrowful smirk. "Don't hesitate to ask if you ever have any questions, or just want to talk. Trust me, I'm an expert." He said the last bit quite thickly.

"Actually, I have a question right now."

"Oh, really?" Lupin inquired.

"Yeah, do my parents know? And my brothers? And Ginny, too?"

"I think I can answer that if you don't mind Remus." Dumbledore stepped forward. "Before coming here this morning I notified your parents telling them that you had had an 'accident'. I told them I would explain all the details to them in person if they could come here today. So, they know half of the story. As for your brothers, I suppose it would depend on whether your parents told them or not. And about Ginny, I was planning on telling her later during breakfast."

"Hmm, so... who's going to explain all this to my mum?"

At this thought the clean white room fell to a deadly silence.


	11. Meet the Parents

This is a simple chapter, but whatever. It's posted. That's good by my standards. Review answers:

Taeniaea: Thanks for sticking with this story! I'm glad you like it. Hmm... I'm seeing a pattern in your reviews...

lovemehatemejustdon'tfearme: I just couldn't bring myself to make Ron mad at Remus. He's such a likable character, how could anyone ever be mad at him? Poor Ron. That's a pretty good description of him.

Rumpleteaze: Don't worry, people saying they love my story never gets old. ;) Staring at the wall is quite entertaining, but I hope this chapter is more... erm... not boring.

Marguerida: What can I say, I'm a sap. I just didn't have the heart to make Ron hate poor Remus. Hope you like this chapter!

OOO

"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley came storming through the Hospital Wing entrance, closely followed by Mr. Weasley, a few hours later. It was midmorning now, around 11:00. She instantly embraced her son in a tight (and quite embarassing) hug.

"Now, what's wrong with you? Dumbledore told us it was serious, and that we needed to come see you. We got here as fast as we could. Your father was, luckily, able to get off work. You don't look well, are you sick? You are, arent you! Oh, you must be really sick, you dont look well at all..."

She rambled on and on like this, never once loosening her grip on Ron. After a while he could no longer stand it.

"Mum, MUM! STOP IT, WOULD YOU? I'M A BLOODY WEREWOLF, OKAY!"

For a long while Mrs. Weasley's eyes darted between everyone in the wing, as if searching for some alternate answer. Tears began to brim when she realized this was the truth. Her hand rose to mouth to comfort her trembling lips.

Mr. Weasley removed his hat and stared at the floor. He was first to regain speech.

"How long have you- Or, I mean, when were you bitten exactly?"

"Last month, you know, on the full moon."

"So you- you've transformed once already."

Here Dumbledore stepped in.

"Yes, last night was his first time. It was quite a close call; your son apparently wasn't too keen on telling anyone. I found out myself at the very last minute and had Hagrid assist him through the transformation."

"No... no, no! My youngest son... he can't be a- a _werewolf!_" She took time to meet eyes Lupin before continuing. "Remus, was it you who- who bit him?"

He couldn't bring himself to return her gaze.

"Yes, it was I. I'm so sorry..."

Seeing the forlorn look about the man, on top of feebleness the second quarter had brought about him, Mrs. Weasley couldn't help but pitty him.

"Well, it's not like you can help it. It was bound to happen, you know. It amazes me that you've gone most of your life without biting anyone before." Her face hardened as she turned back around to face Ron. "What exactly were you doing out on the_ full moon_, of all times, anyway? It's not that I don't feel sorry for you, poor dear, but I'm furious that you would do something so- so foolhardy! Now, answer me!"

Ron had felt a large deal of guilt after yelling at his mother like that. He didn't mean to, he was just frustrated, and still on edge from the previous night. The pain potion had kicked in and done its job well. Only the slightest tingle remained, leaving him with a straight mind to sort life out with.

"I... well I was kinda stressed out, I guess... so, er, I went for a walk. The night was so peaceful; I thought I'd just stroll through the forest. It wasn't until I was pretty deep in the forest that I noticed the moon. By then it was too late, though."

Everyone took time to digest this revelation. Hermione spoke up for the first time in a while. She and Harry had thought it best to stay out of everything and merely observe.

"I should have noticed it sooner. I knew something was off with you that night, I knew it!. You were limping, I could see it. And then your sudden interest in reading... and that hideous book I caught you reading! And of course there were the tell-tale symptoms too. How could I have been so blind!"

"I suppose we'll have to register you at the Ministry sometime," Mr. Weasley stated. He appeared quite shaken, but nothing like Mrs. Weasley.

Lupin nodded.

"They have a fit whenever I'm late for renewing my registration papers. I can't imagine what they'd be like if they found out there was an unregistered werewolf wondering around Hogwarts."

"Well he isn't going anywhere until he's completly recovered. Remus, I've seen what you're like after those things. It's terrible... oh, I can't believe my own son..."Mrs. Weasley'strain of thoughtseemed torun off the rails.

"Was it really th-that bad, Ron? Like, well, what was it like?" Trust Mr. Weasley to be curious even in times like this.

"Arthur, honestly! Of course it was! What kind of question is that?" Mrs. Weasley asked. This didn't stop Ron from answering though.

"Yeah... it was pretty awful I guess." Ron still couldn't bring himself to meet his parents' eyes. Somehow he felt as if he had let them down. He continued to stare at his hospital blanket.

Hagrid, who had decided he would try and avoid the discussion with Harry and Hermione, now felt the need to thrown in his two cents. "Werewolf transformations, ya know, they're always worse the firs few times."

"One never truly gets used to them, but they do get easier as time rolls by." Lupin added. "I promise you, I'll do everything in my power to help you, Ron."

"And your father and I will stay here with you for today. Tomorrow Dad almost has to go back to work, but you should be feeling better by then."

The rest of the day seemed to pass in blur of sleep and depression. Harry and Hermione left for breakfast and then afterwards had classes. During breakfast Ginny was called to the Hospital Wing and told the news. Her reaction was similar to Mrs. Weasley's. Hagrid too left for breakfast and then had business to tend to. Dumbledore went back to his office to work on running the school and such.

His parents, on the other hand, were true to their word. They really did stay the entire day. So did Lupin.


	12. Enter, The Comic Relief

I AM SOOOOO SORRY IT"S BEEN SO LONG! My computer kinda had a major oops. And then sort of abandoned this thing for a while. But I'm back now. Anyway, for the sake of this story, let's just pretend HBP never happened. Okay? If you haven't read the sixth book yet you NEED too! I cried at the end. It rocked though, it really did. I love JK's bittersweet style. Course what am I talking about? Everyone here does! Here's my review answers and the next chapter you've all been waiting so long for:

lovemehatemejustdontfearme: I'm so evil to the characters in this story, aren't I:) I hope you're still reading this thing; it's been so long.

I-Love-Moony: I love Moony too! I'm glad you like the story.

SongOfStars: Ug, it's been forever. I never noticed that though. Thanks for the tip! Strange about all the background stuff on Lycanthropy... And no, I didn't get around to reading years 1 & 2. Still haven't either.

Indie J. Black: Werewolves... a fascination... yes. Thank you for your awesome cool review!

IrethTasartir: I have noticed that about the moon (gazing at it seems to have become a hobby of mine). The way I see it is that werewolves only change on the one night it is at it's absolute fullest, even if it looks the same to the naked eye for about three nights. Yeah, I wanted to make Harry and Hermione find out themselves but the crappy way I did was much more convineient

Talex-1: Don't worry- I haven't left it! Thanks for reviewing!

optimistic girl94: Yay! It's people like you who make the review counter work overtime! I love it! Thank you over and over again.

linkmaste: Sorry you've had to wait so long for the next chapter. It's here at last. Thanks!

Shania Maxwell: Thanks! I'm glad you like the story!

Ruth(less: I know, It's been forever! I'm so, so sorry. Hope you like this chapter!

OOO

Sun pouring through the white windows told the young werewolf it was the next morning. Lupin and Ron's parents were sleeping soundly in chairs surrounding his bed. A part of him was grateful to have people caring for him so, but another part resented the special attention, and wished only to be alone. To wallow in his sorrow without the interuption of others.

Yesterday afternoon his other brothers had been contacted.

Bill was very busy at the Ministry and tried to get a day off, but failed. Thus, the news was told to him via Floo powder. He reacted in a very calm manor. The way Bill always was.

Charlie, being in Romania still, was also told over the Floo network. He too was quite calm, though very curious. He must have been asking questions for over two hours.

Fred and George were able to come, however. Being their own boss had its perks. They were supposed to come sometime today and be told the news in person.

Suddenly Mrs. Weasley woke with a start.

"Arthur... Arthur! Wake up! You're going to be late for work!"

What? Oh, yes, of course." A very sleepy Mr. Weasley rose and stretched before turning upon his son. "Ron, are you awake?" Ron nodded. "Good, good. we must be off then. Take care of yourself. Oh, and don't forget, Fred and George will be here sometime."

It was after breakfast when the terrible two-some arrived.

Harry and Ron had been discussing quidditch over some bacon and eggs Madame Pomfrey had pilfered from the Great Hall, while Hermione seemed engulfed by several library books on werewolves. Ron had tried persuading her that he read everything there was to read, but that girl just didn't quit. Lupin had left a while ago for breakfast and hadn't returned yet.

A rather musical knock sounded from the door and didn't quit until Madame Pomfrey had opened the door.

"Hello my fair lady," Fred purred at the nurse. "We have come from far lands, battled horrible creatures, scaled the highest mountains-"

"What my friend is saying is that we _apparated_ here to see our dear wittle Ronnikins," George corrected. "And I think I see him over there!"

Poor Madame Pomfrey just let the two of through. She knew who they were all too well.

"It's nice to see you again boys," she said, clearly lying through her teeth, for she scurried into the back room before anything more could be said.

"So word has it that-" started Fred.

"You're not feeling well?" finished George. Listening to them babble back and forth like this almost gave one a headache.

"Looks fine to me. What do you presume Mr. George?"

George lifted Ron's wrist as to check his pulse, though Ron, now quite annoyed whipped it out of his grasp.

"A feisty one. My diagnostics say he appears fine as well, Mr. Fred."

The two both shared a long, hearty laugh before getting somewhat serious.

"So what is actually-" Fred started once again.

"Wrong with you, Ronnie?"

Ron took a deep breath and paused for a moment, though then decided it would be best to just blurt out the truth.

"I'm a werewolf."

There was a long silence before the twins looked at each other and erupted with laughter.

"Oh Merlin... that's hilarious! You, a- a..." George sputtered between fits of laughter.

"That's beautiful! Genius! Never... I never thought you had it in you..." Fred's maniac laughing finally diminished, George's following.

"I'm not kidding," Ron had figured they wouldn't take him seriously, but it still pissed him off.

"Huh?" Though Fred knew perfectly well what had been said.

"You're- you're serious?" questioned George.

"Yup."

"Bull shit," Fred swore.

"I HEARD THAT!" Madame Pomfrey shouted from who knows where.

"SORRY!" Fred shouted back at her, rolling his eyes.

"But, you're an actual werewolf then?" George just didn't seem convinced.

"Yeah, I was bitten last month, and transformed for the first time last night."

"Holy fuck..." The twins said in unison.

Fred and George left after a bit more questioning. They had left the shop with some dimwit employee and were a little worried.

Harry and Hermione had classes as usual again today. Ron was to start attending class tomorrow. Suprisingly, he was almost looking foward to it. Sitting in the Hospital Wing was getting pretty old.

The door burst open again. In walked Lupin holding a piece of parchment with something on it. He still looked ragged.

"Ron, if you're feeling up to it, we have to register you at the Ministry today. This is the form you're supposed to fill out." With a rather odd glance at the parchment he handed it to the young werewolf. Ron snatched it and hastily scanned the form.

Name:

Gender: M F

Werewolf Bitten By (if known):

Date of Birth:

Date Bitten:

Age When Bitten:

Current Age:

Weight When Bitten:

Current Weight:

Natural Hair Color When Bitten:

Current Natural Hair Color:

Others Infected:

_Photograph From When Bitten:_

_Current Photograph:_

"Here's a quill," Lupin offered.

After filling out the form Ron handed it back to Lupin. An odd look crossed his lined face. The "Werewolf Bitten By" space was left blank.

"Ron, please, you don't have to-"

"It wasn't your fault. I don't want you to get in trouble over something that you didn't mean to do."

"It's not something you get in trouble over, though. They just mark it down on your record."

"Listen, I just don't want people to look upon you cause of something that was a complete accident. It was my own stupid fault for going into the forest."

After a long silence Lupin sighed, "Why don't we just call it even."

"Sounds good."


End file.
